Fangtasia: After Hours
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: A collection of one shots about what Pam and Eric are up to after hours at Fangtasia.


**Fangtasia: After Hours **

**A/N: **This isn't going to be like a normal story. This one is going to be just a series of one-shots of what Pam and Eric do after hours at Fangtasia :) I love their friendship so much, they would do anything for each other, so I hope I do a good job with this and that I didn't mess up Pam and Eric, their my faovrites! So, I hope you guys like this story, and sorry it's so short :/ I tried, but this is the first one, I'll make the next little idea that pops into my head about what Pam and Eric do after hours a little longer. But I hope you find this little idea entertaining ;) xoxo, Avril

**Plot: **For this one-shot, Pam and Eric wonder how on earth can other vampires, like Bill Compton, stand drinking True Blood.

* * *

**How Can They Stand This?**

Pam had just locked up Fangtasia for the night. Everyone finally went home and the sun was going to come up in the next hour and a half. And tonight was a very rare night, neither Pam or Eric were '_in dispose' _for the night, they were both free of fangbangers tonight. They also, so far, have not had any interruptions from Sookie, Bill, or even the baby vampire that followed Pam around like a lost puppy, Jessica. Pam heard rustling around over in the bar part of the club and she walked in to find Eric behind the bar, and not only that, but he was holding Tru Blood in his hands.

"Have you gone insane?" Pam asked as she saw Eric put a bottle of it down in front of her "What's gotten into you? You never touch this _stuff_" Pam said as if Tru Blood was poison

"It's been a few years since we've touched it, it must taste better by now" Eric said in his usual tone of voice, as if nothing was wrong

"I can't believe this, Eric Northman is trying to change…is it for a certain telepathic fairy I know?" Pam asked with a smirk

"No. Just curious" Eric said

"…Fine. Lie all you want, but I am _not_ touching this" Pam said and pushed the bottle away with a disgusted look on her face

"Pam, your going to try it" Eric said and gave Pam a stern look

"…You owe me for this one" Pam said and grabbed the bottle she had just pushed away and opened it up, even the smell of it disgusted her "This smells nothing like the real thing, I don't know how they expect us to drink this" Pam said and glared at Eric "You first"

Eric opened up his bottle and Pam saw the same look of disgust cross his face, but he quickly pulled it together and took a big sip of Tru Blood and it made Pam cringe a little. Eric put the bottle down and swallowed it all and that disgusted look came back.

"You expect _me_ to drink this now after that?" Pam asked

"Yes" Eric said

Pam glared at the bottle as if it were her mortal enemy now, she bravely picked the bottle up and took a big sip, just as Eric had. It tasted terrible from the minute it touched her tongue, she wanted to spit it out, but she felt Eric's gaze on her and she toughened up and swallowed it already to get it over with.

"That is single handedly the most disgusting thing I have **ever** tasted in all of my years" Pam hissed "Where's a human when you need them?" She sighed, wanting the taste of real blood to wash the Tru Blood out of her mouth "I am **never** doing that again" Pam said "I don't care if they say it's the best thing you'll ever drink next time, I'm still not gonna drink it"

"Calm down Pam, it was one sip" Eric said

"Still. You go ahead and have fun with your Tru Blood, I'll stick to humans" Pam said

"Who said I was going to switch to drinking this?" Eric asked "No telepathic fairy is going to change me"

"…There's the Eric Northman who changed me so many years ago" Pam said with a slight smirk "Now, can we please find some real blood to drink, I can still taste the Tru Blood in my mouth" Pam frowned

"I think we can find someone to take care of our problem" Eric said with a smirk and disappeared into his office

Pam glared at the two bottles sitting there on the counter. She grabbed them and started pouring them down the sink and rinsed them out before throwing them out.

"How can they drink this stuff?" Pam asked herself as she glared at the other Tru Blood bottles sitting there in the fridge and all she wanted to do was gag

Suddenly, Pam heard knocking on the door and two separate heartbeats and a smile crossed her face.

"Looks like he found something to eat after all" Pam said as a smirk slowly crossed her face and she walked off to answer the door, she couldn't wait to get the taste of Tru Blood out of her mouth.


End file.
